Fire and Ice
by pottergrl15
Summary: Trailer up. A new girl arrives at the Academy with a hidden past. She and Hercules can't seem to get off to a good start until something happens to him. When her past comes back to haunt her, what can Hercules do to help?
1. Trailer

O...K...So, my goal is to post this trailer and one more to make 4 Young Hercules stories. My goal for the weeks to come is to write one chapter for each story (the young Hercules ones and possibly the two (or three) Roswell ones as well (the next two trailers to come)), each week. So that would be about 6-7 stories with one chapter each. Sometimes I may put two chapters of one story and none of another, but there will be (hopefully) 6-7 chapter updates each week :)

**When a new acquaintance…**

_Flashes to Hercules bumping into a red haired girl on the way to Kora's_

_Fades as they get into an argument_

**Arrives at the Academy**

_Shows Hercules arriving at the Academy only to bump into the girl and Chiron again_

**Friendship is not in the near future**

_Show the red head and Hercules facing each other in training…neither going easy on the other_

**They hate each other**

_Show Hercules and the girl in Kora's yelling at each other as Jason and Iaolus try to break them up_

**But when the fire within returns…**

_Shows Hercules holding a fire ball in his hand before quickly throwing it away_

_Flashes to Hercules trying to hide the fire from his friends_

**Can she help?**

_Fades as Jason and Lilith talk with the girl about a plan to help Hercules_

_Shows the girl walking purposefully off, Jason and Lilith rushing to catch up_

**Can she save him?**

_Shows the girl facing Hercules in a ring of fire_

_Flashes as Hercules throws fire at her_

_Fades with the girl lying unconscious on the ground, a worried Hercules cradling her_

**Can he save her?**

_Shows a man attacking the red head, drawing a sword on her_

_Shows Hercules rushing in_

_**Fire and Ice**_

It's a little confusing, the ending of the trailer...all I'm gonna say is that the girl had a somewhat bad past and the man is part of it. Sometime in the coming week I'll post the first chapters.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Hercules rolled his eyes once more as Iolaus told yet another 'funny' joke to Jason. It seemed the prince of Corinth really did need to get out more seeing as how he laughed at nearly every joke that Iolaus told…even though they had heard them all before. But it wasn't really fair to say that, Jason was to be the king soon and Hercules could only guess at the amount of work he'd have ahead of him, and if Iolaus' horribly repetitive jokes made him laugh then so be it.

"…then the Spartan said sword? What sword!?" Hercules laughed with his friends, even though the joke wasn't even all that funny the first time he'd heard it. But he decided to humor Iolaus by laughing along.

"Ha…ha…that was a good one Iolaus…" Hercules started, "That was even better than the first time…Oof!"

Hercules stumbled back a second after he walked into someone. He looked up to see that both Iolaus and Jason had stopped walking and were now staring, jaws dropped at the person he'd walked into. He turned; ready to apologize only to see Lilith helping a red haired girl up from the ground. He didn't think he walked into her that hard…but then again…he rarely ever knew his own strength.

He watched as the girl stood up and started to brush her clothing off. He shook himself alert and took a step towards her, "Hey…I'm sor…"

The girl's head snapped up when he started to speak and he quickly forgot just what he was going to say to her…her blue eyes were sparkling with anger as she glared at him. "Watch where you're going!" she shouted at him.

Hercules' eyes widened as he stared at her, no one he'd ever just met had yelled at him like she had. "Look I'm…"

"I don't care," she cut him off, "Just keep you're eyes open next time."

She tried to side step him and continue on her way with Lilith, but Hercules stepped in front of her offering his hand in greeting. "I'm Herc…"

"Again," she started, cutting him off, "I don't care just get out of my way."

"But I just wanted to…"

"Are you deaf?!" she shouted, her face getting red, "Move!"

Hercules' eyes narrowed, who in Hades did she think she was? Here he was trying to be kind and respectful to her and she continued to shout at him. "No," he said, "Not till you apologize to me."

One delicate eyebrow rose as she stared at him, "Apologize? To you? Look, you're the one who should be apologizing to me, you walked into me!"

"I tried, but now it's you who should apologize to me." He crossed his arms over his chest as Iolaus and Jason looked on…they had never seen Hercules act that way before.

She glared at him again. "Move."

He smirked, "Make me."

She smirked as well, "Gladly." And with that she quickly fell to her feet and swung her leg, knocking Hercules' feet out from under him. He fell to the ground and stared up at her shocked that she had actually managed to do that. She smiled down at him smugly before turning to Lilith. "Come on Lilith," she said before stepping over him and continuing down the road followed by Lilith, who was failing miserably at containing her laughter.

Hercules rolled onto his knees as he watched them go, eyes narrowing at the red head as she disappeared behind the trees. He shook his head, pushing himself to his feet before turning to face a shocked Iolaus and Jason.

He rolled his eyes, "Come on guys, Kora's is just up the road."

He started to walk, but noticed not long after that Iolaus and Jason remained standing in their spots. He stared at them until they finally shook themselves awake and walked after him.

A/N – That's it for this chappy, let me just say that there is a reason for how the girl reacted to the situation. But anyway, the next chapter should be about the girl and Lilith's reaction to what happened…ending with a surprise meeting…


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

"Gods, can you believe the nerve of that guy?" the red haired woman muttered as she and Lilith continued on their path towards the Academy, "I mean, first he walks into me and then he wants me to apologize to him?!"

Lilith was barely containing her laughter at that point, she could be so dramatic. Kora had just introduced her to Lilith as one of the new waitresses she had hired. And they had hit it off right away. "Come on," Lilith said, stifling her laughs, "Hercules didn't mean to walk into you and he did try to apologize…"

The girl turned quickly to face her new friend, "Well, he should have been watching where he was going in the first place!"

Lilith shook her head and stepped past the girl, taking the lead. She knew where the she was going after all, the new girl…not so much.

"I'm just glad I never have to see him ever again!" she half shouted as they reached their destination. Lilith rolled her eyes as she held the door to the Academy open…

IOI

"I mean, can you believe the nerve of that girl?" Iolaus said as he and Jason talked over drinks while Hercules sat there. "She didn't even apologize."

"Apologize for what?" Kora asked just walking by to pick up their plates, "Giving you the time of day?"

"Ha ha, very funny Kora," Iolaus said sneering at her playfully.

"This girl insulted Hercules here," Jason added.

"Hey, hey, she did not insult me," Hercules jumped in, "She just…offended me a little…"

Kora rolled her eyes at the boys before taking off to deposit the dishes.

"I think you should go after her Herc, and give her a piece of your mind," Iolaus suggested.

Hercules shook his head, "Nah, I mean, it's not like I'm ever gonna see her again or anything…"

Iolaus shrugged, "Your choice."

IOI

Hercules, Jason, and Iolaus laughed at yet another 'funny' joke that Iolaus had told as they entered the Academy once again. It was a little late, but nothing too bad. They headed down the hall, stopping short as Cheiron backed out of his office.

"Oh, boys, there you are," he said, turning to face them, Lilith coming up on his side. "I wanted to introduce you to a new cadet…"

"Anastasia, this is Iolaus…Jason…" he said pointing to a shocked Iolaus and Jason who were staring in the office behind him. Hercules stood there shocked as well…when the girl he walked into stepped out of the office, "And Hercules…"

"We've met," Anastasia said, crossing her arms in front of her as she glared at him…Hercules soon mirroring her actions…

A/N – Really short chapter…I know, the next one will hopefully be a bit longer and include a sort of argument of sorts between Hercules and Anastasia…maybe even some competition between the two…you never know…


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hercules walked through the Academy, the sun would come up any moment and the dawn exercises would start soon. Gods! He couldn't believe Cheiron! How could he let such a girl into the Academy! She was horrid and disrespectful and rude and…an assortment of other things that a cadet is not supposed to be.

So what if she came here to learn to fight like so many of his fellow students? So what if Cheiron promised equality for all his students male and female? So what if it was only fair that if she wanted to learn she should be allowed to? She had no right! She wasn't…isn't the right kind of person to be here! Simple as that…

He rolled his eyes as he stepped out to the training area, only to find Anastasia…Ana as she had told everyone to call her, stretching with Lilith. Well, he decided, it could be worse…he could be stuck rooming with her like Lilith was. He barely contained his laughter at the thought of Lilith's plight.

He had no time to go over to Ana and tell her that she was stretching all wrong, that she'd end up pulling a shoulder muscle for lack of proper stretching there…but it was as well. Fiducious had lined them up and was taking roll.

He smirked to himself as they all started their rigorous exercises, being sure to keep Ana in his sight so that he could watch her struggle.

IOI

He had been a mixture of feelings after the exercises were finished. Ana hadn't done nearly as bad as he thought she would. He didn't know whether to be disappointed with her not failing or impressed that she managed to hang on to the end. He shrugged as he watched her plop down against the wall of the Academy's well, scooping up water from the bucket beside her and breathing heavily.

Not tired in the least, he made his way over towards her and stood before her, smirking down at her. "What's the matter?" he asked, "Tired already?"

She glared up at him against the sun that was behind him, "Well, not all of us have god's blood running through our veins."

He glared at her as well, he hated when people thought that he was only good because of his relation to Zeus. Having divine blood doesn't make a man who he is; it's his hard work perseverance. "Ever consider that maybe you're just not cut out for the Academy?" he asked.

She shook her head at him, standing up without grabbing onto the well to help her. She crossed her arms over her chest, "Why don't you check your friend over there looks like he could use a little more help than someone who isn't 'cut out' for this."

She pushed past him as he turned to see what she was talking about. There on the ground, just a foot away from where she walked past, was Iolaus crawling around begging for water. Hercules shook his head, making his way over towards Iolaus who was a little better off than some of the other students…he could still move…

IOI

Jason and Iolaus were leaning against the wall watching their fellow students spar with each other; their attention focused more on one pair than the rest.

"Hey guys," Lilith said as she came to stand between them, "What are you looking at?" Jason nodded towards the far end of the indoors training area. Lilith followed his gaze and her mouth dropped open, "What are they doing?"

Iolaus shrugged, "Well…it appears that they're hanging upside down from the pull up bar."

Lilith rolled her eyes before smacking him upside the head, "I can see that!" she muttered, "I just don't know why?"

"Neither do we," Jason replied watching as Hercules and Ana each hung upside down across the room, both red faced with their arms crossed over their chests, "They've been doing that all day."

"All day!?!" Lilith exclaimed getting worried for her two friends.

"No!" Iolaus shouted, "Not that all day…_that _all day."

"What?"

Jason sighed, shaking his head at Iolaus, "They've been doing stuff together all day, some sort of sick competition thing, probably to see who can go the longest without passing out."

"Why?"

"No idea," Jason answered.

"Just before they were hanging from the bars by their hands…Ana fell…" Iolaus added.

"And before that, they were standing on their hands…Hercules toppled over…"

"And before that, they ran laps around the school, but Herc won."

Lilith shook her head at the two, they were both very stubborn people, "So…" she started non chalantly, "How long before they realize they're crazy about each other?"

Jason and Iolaus fell down at that, "WHAT!?"

Lilith laughed at their immaturity. It was clear to her that Hercules had a thing for Ana, and she knew that Ana had a thing for Hercules. The amount of complaining that girl did about the 'most insufferable man on the planet' was enough to convince Lilith that the two were meant for each other.

She laughed even harder when she saw Hercules slip off the bars and land on the floor, Ana laughing at him and shaking her hands in victory.

A/N – I wonder how Ana is able to keep up with Herc? Hmmm…anyway, next chapter should be about Hercules and Ana in a tough sparring match and something coming back for Herc...


End file.
